My Essence to Take
by Dari.Ps
Summary: A voice in Loki's head convinces him to kill Odin, and in a fit of rage, Loki kills Thor. By default, as son of Odin, Loki becomes king of Asgard. But these were not Loki's actions. Can Loki make it right even though Thor is dead? Rated M for violence, okay, a lot of violence. Gen.
1. Chapter 1

My Essence to Take

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything that relates to Thor or Marvel. I only own my own ideas.

**Note:**This story is based on a dream that I had that I thought was pretty interesting. So this is me elaborating that dream to hopefully make it into a good read

Loki grew up constructing silver spider webs of lies, and the smoothness of each one falling from his lips felt so natural that he had forgotten what a lie sounded like. He had forgotten so much so that he did not recognize them as they flowed into his own ear, and still out of ignorance and bliss he listened. He listened to each one that came to him in his dreams and those that ominously filled his ears when he was awake. Loki didn't understand if this was his own mind, or of other's doings but still he listened.

His heart still raged with his father's ignorance and stupidity in not telling him the truth about who he was, and as he fell down into the abyss of darkness his heart swelled and his eyes filled with liquids he could not understand. The despair pulled him down; it pulled him down harder that the gravity that carried him into nothingness that shown the faint gold light of Asgard fading away from him. His life was gone and he had nothing to live for. Despair pulled him slowly until there was no light to look back onto and only the words that filled his head reminded him that he was still alive and not tormented in the lands of Hel.

The words sounded sweet, spoken like from the lips of a woman, and often reminded him of his mom, but the words were evil, and fill Loki's mind with unsavory wrath. This was wrath he could soon not control. The words knew him so well, better than he could know himself, and spoke of destruction. Destruction to his home, and everything that the people who had let him down had ever loved. But mostly, the words spoke of revenge on his father. Sinister plots betrothed him that were not entirely his own but of the words, and all ended the same way: the death of the man he had called father.

Loki listened and fought, and gave in but fought once more. The emotional turmoil was too much, and the words became his being. He did not know how long he had listened to these words, or how long he had been gone. Loki had wanted to die, and so far it was not working. His plan had not worked. And eventually, giving up all he knew about himself, Loki gave in. He gave into the words that threatened his sanity so, and started to agree, he agreed with this woman of his conscious.

Loki slipped into sleep once more and awoke to stand before the woman of his conscious, all he had grown to know and love. She swayed like mist before him and he knew that her presence was not real, but she in herself was. He stared in awe at the translucent body that owned the words he had known so well and was daunted by her beauty. Her russet curls flowed down her shoulders and framed her bosom. Her long velvet green dress swept the floor and was lined with gold around her feet, floor length sleeves and slightly cupped neckline. Loki knew that if he had ever taken the form of a woman, he would look like this, ever strengthening his idea that this was his conscious.

"How does it feel to see me now, though I am not in my full glory?" her words were cream, and washed over Loki as if coming from all sides of his own being. "Loki, do you love me?" The question felt strange, but he felt that if he chose to love this woman he would in turn love himself. He nodded slowly and her mist rushed up to him, now baring a hand that cupped his face. "Perfect." Her words purred of her tongue as she got close enough to kiss him, but faltered, and her mist swayed back to allow separation once more. "Then I think you are ready now to do what has to be done. You shall kill your father. He has done nothing but hurt you, and your brother."

Loki's heart stung at the thought, no, realization that Thor was being hurt by Odin as well. Something had to be done. Loki would save his people, and his brother, and have a home again. "Loki," her words crept up his spine tickling his eardrums, "I have a plan. You shall kill your father and reap the benefits of saving everyone you once loved."

"Wait," Loki's voice was low and rough from lack of use, "I have to know if you love me as well." Loki wanted her to love him as well so he could feel a sense of equality between them. The woman swirled around him and Loki could feel his hair dance on the back of his neck. Her soft laugh fluttered to emptiness of the air and she stopped before him again.

"Why, yes, Loki my love. I live for you." She raised her hands and placed them on his shoulders. "Now listen to me, I need you to be bound by contract before I can help you do this."

"Contract? How can I bind a contract with my mind?" Loki watched as she swayed back again and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Loki," cream poured over him again, and suddenly he felt lighter, "do you trust me or not." Loki paused, but nodded again. "Good, my love." The woman pulled out a silver dagger and dragged her hand over Loki's chest, removing the clothing he had on. She raised the dagger with an evil smile curled on her lips and plunged it into his heart. Loki screamed in agony and his knees buckled, letting him hit the floor. Pain seared through his chest and he felt up to his chest to remove the intrusion. Looking down he saw the dagger fade into red mist as serpents of red magic weaved in and out of his skin. And then slowly he felt an evil grow inside of him, to the point where he didn't know it as evil, but as himself.

Loki stood up as black thickened his heart and looked down on the woman with loving eyes. She smiled and laughed again, caressing his face with a now solid hand. "Thank you for restoring me, now fulfill the contract." Loki reached down caressing the woman and pushed a hard, lustful kiss on her lips. He then nodded, her plan had already filled his mind. Her presence had felt even stronger within him replacing all memories with nothing but love for her and hate for his father. He knew how to kill Odin, but one thing was still needed.

"I need the weapon you have promised me." Loki's words pooled with evil, not sounding like himself, but everything other than his love for her and his hate for his father was now unrecognizable. He saw nothing else but his goal for her, no, himself.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She cupped her hands together and her red magic began to swirl. She pulled her hands apart, slowly revealing the blade that was to be Loki's. The silver sword had a one sided blade, black wrappings around the handle and ended with a silver flat capped pommel. It curved out slightly at the tip and had a length of green pooling magic along the blade. Its sharp character and sinister embellishment made it look fierce along with its sharply bladed rain guard. Loki picked it up greedily, imagining it covered in Odin's blood. He slid it into the small scabbard that appeared on his waist, along with the rest of his clothing, that reduced the weapon to nearly nothing but the hilt.

Loki knew what he had to do and nodded towards the woman. Her red magic washed over him, sending Loki back to Asgard.

**To be continued...**

Comments?


	2. Chapter 2

My Essence to Take

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything that relates to Thor or Marvel. I only own my own ideas.

**Note: **Chapter two is split in half because it was getting long compared to the first, so the next chapter will be more of a 2.5

Loki quickly paced through the empty streets of Asgard, there was an event to take place and Loki refused to miss it. Loki fussed with the dress that he wore. In order to avoid recognition, Loki had shifted to the form of the woman that was in his mind. Heels clacked against the stone roads, and Loki smoothly ran his now feminine fingers along the hilt of the sword that was hidden by his excessive sleeves. Darkness and evil throbbed through his veins with every beat of his heart. His mind was in a different place, completely lost towards who he really was, and all Loki saw was dark. Asgard was dark through Loki's eyes, and the city that could blind him was a mass dance of dull golden shadows. Loki could hear the crowd of people he approached when he reached to grand stairs before the palace.

If Loki's mind wasn't so clouded by the anger that filled him, he probably would have pondered the irony of him interrupting his brother second coronation, but rather he continued up the stairs unemotionally with only one goal in mind. Each step of his heels echoed in the empty air, bouncing off the colossal golden building before him. The grand golden doors were open and Loki slipped into the happy crowd effortlessly. People commingled, unaware of the emanate danger upon them, but Loki was consciously unaware of all of them. Possibly if he had, he would be filled with happiness seeing all the people that he never truly liked but still made him feel at home. The room appeared to slow and darken in Loki's eyes as Loki moved through the crowd focusing only on Odin, who in Loki's darkness had a glow of gold around him.

Loki's breath thickened as he got closer to Odin's throne, but quickly stopped and melted into the crowd when he saw Odin's gaze glance in his direction. Odin stood up slowly, showing the wear of his age, and tapped Gungir on the floor that reverberated a boom through the hall. The room fell silent and all eyes turned on Odin. Loki snuck slowly behind the crowd, hiding his feminine face with a wall of bouncy loose curls, now approaching the throne ever more closely. Odin spoke and Loki didn't listen, that is until his brother's name was mentioned. Loki snapped out of his hunt and recognized Thor for the first time, who was on his knee before Odin. _Odin._ Loki shook his head and continued stalking to the perfect position.

Moving to the edge of the crowd, Loki was a mere twenty feet away from his target and made no cautious effort to step out of the crowd and walk straight towards the two men. Thor was the first to look over, and Loki couldn't hold in his soft smile upon seeing Thor again. Loki positioned himself in-between Thor and Odin, and faced Odin with a sinister look in his eyes. Odin fell silent as this woman stopped in front of him, and then cleared his throat.

"Miss," Odin's voice was lowered, but still heard throughout the hall, "can this wait until later? What's so important?"

"A mission." Loki's feminine voice smoothed out. She smiled and a wash of green magic flowed over her as Loki morphed back into his own form. A gasp collectively made by a lot of people hushed the hall again as everyone took in the shock of the presumed dead prince that stood before them. Thor whisper Loki's name behind him and for a second Loki wanted to turn to acknowledge his brother, but the magic was too thick on his heart.

"Loki." Odin's voice was thick with grief and relief, both of which Loki did not hear because of the contract that bound him. _Do it! Do it now! _Loki gripped the sword and in one swift motion impaled his father, entering through the stomach and exiting between Odin's shoulder blades.

"A mission for revenge" Loki spat into his father's face. Blood started to dribble down from the corners of Odin's mouth and his breath began to falter. The magic bound upon the sword prevented Odin from using any of his own magic making his death imminent. Tears billowed in the corners of Odin's eyes, knowing that in some way this was his own fault.

"You will be punished in Hel for your actions" Odin coughed out leaving little splats of blood on Loki's face, "and pitied for your ignorance." Loki cocked his head with a confused look, but Odin's words meant nothing to his thoughtless mind. Loki pulled together his brows and stared at his dying father through slits. Letting out a heavy grunt, Loki ripped the sword out of his father and watched as Odin slumped down to the ground. Blood pooled around Loki's feet, and covered his hands and sword, Loki slid the sword back into its home, dribbling more blood down the side of his pant. Loki shifted his feet in the red pool below him creating a white streak where the marble shown through. He smiled, and shifted his eyes to look at the fear on the people's faces.

_Dead! Odin is dead!_ Loki could hear the feminine laugh build up in his head causing him to billow out laughter as well. _Now Loki, let's make this more interesting…._

* * *

Thor stared in awe and horror at his brother who was laughing before himself. Thor kneeled in shock before his brother who was enveloped in his own world. Suddenly Loki started whispering to himself and Thor knew that Loki was not in his right mind. Then everything went calm. Loki turned around smoothly to grab Thor's hand and gave Thor a soft happy smile. Thor looked at his hand, feeling the stickiness of his father's blood with the connection they shared.

Thor looked up to see that Loki's eyes looked sad. "I have saved us brother," Loki's words came out soft and sweet though tainted with insanity, "come, get up." Thor stood up just then noticing that his pant leg of the knee he was down on was soaked in blood and dripped down onto the floor. Thor stood before his brother and all of Asgard watched on. The silence carried on, nobody wanted to make the first move.

A shriek came from behind Loki, and Thor adverted his vision from Loki's face as his mother ran to Odin's lifeless body unable to control her grief. She turned Odin over and colapsed on his bloodied chest tainting her clothes and hair with the red mess. The sight of his mother crying made Thor's face twist with anger and hurt, and he looked back to Loki whose face was glazed not even aware of the situation. A shiver ran up Thor's spine and his eyes filled with tears. Tightness built up in his throat, and his face got hot as his red eyes leaked onto his red cheeks. Thor began to tremble though not a sound escaped his lips making it so that Frigga's broken cries echoed through the hall.

_Thor, that is not you brother. That is an imposter. Your brother is dead. _

Thor heard the feminine voice inside of his head and without hesitation believed her. It made more sense than the scene before him. There was no way his brother could lose his mind this fully. Plus, Heimdall had been looking for Loki for the past six years with no proof of life. Heimdall can see everything except the lands of Hel that were bound by magic of Death and Hela that was unmatched by anyone in existence besides Loki. Loki was dead, Asgard had already accepted that. Thor had come to terms with the fact that he would never see his brother again. he had gone through the pain and sadness that weakened him every night to the point of crying. He was unable to save his little brother, and woke in cold sweats from dreams of the together as children. Thor had Heimdall looking for the reincarnation of Loki, which Heimdall had yet to find. Loki was in Hel, and possibly reconnecting with his daughter. Thor had accepted this, and the imposter that stood before him threatened the wall he had built.

A new kind of rage flourished inside of Thor, it was one like he had never felt before. The realization had slapped him that his father had been killed, right in front of him, and he did nothing. Even more so, someone choose to impersonate his dead brother to do the deed. A primal scream erupted from Thor's throat, and he lunged at the Loki imposter. The imposter stumbled out-of-the-way and lost his balance, landing him on his hands and knees. The fake Loki snapped his head up, "Brother?"

"You are not my brother!" Thor screamed at the raven haired man on the floor. The tension coagulated between them as the air around Loki began to change once more.

**To be continued...**

Comments?


	3. Chapter 3

My Essence to Take

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything that relates to Thor or Marvel. I only own my own ideas.

**Note: **Sorry this upload has taken so long. Midterms, yuck right? Well, let the story go on.

Loki's eyes closed and the world around him grew dense. He sucked in a breath of abnormally cool air, and let out a sigh maintaining the same temperature._ It cannot be avoided Loki_. Loki felt his head grow heavy. _He does not love you, he does not even think of you as a brother._ And with that, Loki's heart crashed to the ground. He shook and let out broken gasps trying to hold back the distress that threatened to leave his eyes. Loki was sure that no matter what Thor would always be there for him. Loki told him to. '_Never doubt that I love you.'_

Loki let out an angry hiss and grabbed the hilt of his sword. He lunged at Thor, and Thor tumbled out-of-the-way. Loki turned to look at Thor who had Mjolnir in his hand and anger smeared across his face. Loki rolled back his shoulders and gave Thor an ugly smirk. Thor let out another scream and charged towards Loki and in one swift flash of green, Loki was behind Thor. Loki stood with his back to Thor and his arm extended holding the sword to his side. An evil smile broke onto Loki's lips as he turned to look down to the sword that dripped fresh molten blood on the ground.

* * *

"Loki, stand up and take this" Thor handed Loki a sword that was nearly the same height as the awkward raven haired youngster.

"But I use magic Thor, what good would this do me?"

"I want to teach you something for when your magic ever fails you." Thor persisted the sword towards Loki. Loki looked at the large weapon and scoffed.

"I don't see how my magic could ever fail me." Loki folded his arms and stared at Thor with arrogance. In truth he probably couldn't hold the large weapon as Thor could, though didn't want to admit that or even try. Thor shot a skeptical glare toward the fragile boy causing Loki to fluster.

Loki stalked off and Thor thought Loki had lost his patience, but Loki soon came back with two long sticks in tow. "I think these will suffice." Loki proclaimed happily.

"They sure will," Thor understood his brother's arrogance and saw his brother's defeat, but noted to keep his thoughts to himself.

Thor attempted to teach his brother as much about sword combat as possible but the plain truth was that Loki was not built or able to handle a weapon in such a way. Loki was able to pick up certain tricks while using his magic for delusion, though Thor protested. He was able to strike hard and do a couple acrobatic tricks but as far as hand to hand combat, he was defeated.

Loki grew impatient and Thor noticed. Thor lifted himself off of his brother after pinning him down again with his stick to Loki's neck. Loki got up and threw his stick to the ground cursing in his father's name. Thor sighed and then came up with a plan.

"Loki, I have a fail safe for you. If you ever find yourself using a sword, go for the legs!"

"Why would I go for the legs if I can go for a kill?" Loki protested and sat on the loose dirt with a thump.

"When you go for the legs you stop your opponent's movement so you can kill them." Thor knew his explanation was rough, but Loki was a thinker and his craft of words could understand nearly anything. Thor watched as Loki's face slowly transitioned from frustrated to understanding.

"Alright, I think I can do this." Loki picked up his stick once more and arrogantly looked at his brother. Loki slowly raised hi free hand and coaxed his brother with a slight movement of his fingers. Thor smiled and then charged at his brother curious to see what he would do. Loki lowered his hand and with a swift movement of his feet, lunging one foot forward and pivoting the other behind it, spun around the charging Thor, dodging Thor's strike and smacking Thor hard on the back of the calf.

"Ow!" Thor gasped out and fell to the ground, the sharp pain on the back of his calf now coursing through his leg. "Wow, that was a good one. Use that!" Thor stumbled back up to his feet and slightly stumbled over towards Loki. Thor patted Loki on the back and Loki flashed a huge smile. Thor felt good, though his leg stung, he rarely got to see Loki smile.

* * *

"Loki" Thor gasped while pain surged through his body. The memory was now fresh in Thor's mind, and his leg hurt a lot more than the last time. He attempted at moving his foot but was unable to as an exasperated scream of pain left his lips. Thor knew his calf was severed which would now severely impair him. Thor was fully at Loki's mercy.

"How dare you." Loki turned around swiftly to face Thor. Thor was kneeling on the ground with his hand still tightly gripped on Mjolnir. His chest was heaving hard and blood spilling from the back of his leg. _Grab him. _Loki snarled and grabbed Thor by his hair pulling his head back.

"Loki, please. Let me…"

"How dare you love Odin more than me?" Loki screamed to the back of Thor's head. Thor let out a heavy sigh and tears streamed down his face. Thor's arms began to shake as the blood loss became too great. Surely he would pass out, but most definitely not die from such a wound. If only he could reason with his brother.

"Loki, let me t..."

"I did this all for us! How dare you question me! You charge at me as if I were some beast! Do you only see me as a Jotun! I am your brother!" Loki shook with anger and tears streaked his own, dribbling down his chin and falling into Thor's tangled hair. _This man hates you, you are not his brother._ "No, you are no long my brother." Loki's finger laced hard into Thor's hair pulling out a few golden strands. _Kill the golden child._ He pulled his arm back and brought the sword up.

"I am sorry Loki. I…" the sword plunged down into Thor's back striking his heart. Thor coughed up blood as his body began to spasm.

Loki's breath was full and heavy as his trembling jaw tightened into a smile. The raven hair god shivered above his brother and leaned in close to hear Thor's last breath. Loki felt his sword pool with magic as a tingle crept up the silver blade. A surge of calming but electrified essence crept up Loki's arm and swam through his body resting in his core. Loki felt complete and powerful as Thor's body slumped lifelessly to the ground. Loki pulled back his sword and slid it back into its sheath.

Loki's eyes drifted across the crowd as they tremord with fear. _Take your place as Asgard's rightful king. _He strode swiftly up the stairs and over to the throne and caressed the golden detail with his fingers. With a smooth turn he lowered himself into the throne once more. Loki's eyes trailed along the path of bloodied foot prints down to the two golden gods that were paler than the moon. The only movement came from Frigga's sobbing body whose hand now also caressed Thor's face. Green eyes drifted towards his audience but something was not right.

"Kneel!"

The crowd shifted and slowly lowered as low sobs escaped the audience.

"You shall always kneel before your king."

A swirl of red magic appeared before Loki and the woman rested down on one knee. Loki reached out a pale frozen hand and caressed the woman face gently.

"My lady, what is your name?"

The woman swooned into his hand and kissed the palm gently.

"Heidr."

* * *

Frigga slowed her sobs and brought her head slowly up from Odin's cold chest. _Heidr. _She mouthed the word slowly. The widow glanced at her lifeless son's face and gently rubbed her thumb along his cooling cheek. Frigga's face tightened with anger, and dried blood on her face crackled and drifted like snow to the ground**.**

**To be continued...**

**Comments?**


	4. Chapter 4

My Essence to Take

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything that relates to Thor or Marvel. I only own my own ideas.

**Note: **End of college term coming up, yay! so I should be able to get these up faster now. But not that fast. Oh, and this turned out really gory. So if you cant stomach it, don't read.

Loki ruled the kingdom as any normal king would have before him. And though he would be considered as good as any other king before him, the spite in people's hearts still existed. They hated him. He was a great king, but they still hated him for killing. Many had plotted to kill the new king, however none tried. All planners were murdered ruthlessly in the night by Heidr, the kings second. She saw all, and all feared her, but they still hated their king.

All were fooled except for Frigga. The spark that used to exist in her son's eyes was gone, nothing but a hollow shell of him former self remained. She had heard the name before, Heidr, and she knew that these actions were not of Loki. She was careful to use her magic to block her mind at all time except when in the presence of Heidr, and she felt is as the red smoke of the wicked woman infiltrated her thoughts. It was not well known throughout the realms that Frigga was blessed with magic, and she tried hard to make sure that Heidr did not find out. She was slowly researching, and plotting. She was trying to find a way to free her son from this fate that had been brought upon him. But she found none. She could not find a way to save her beloved baby boy.

Loki was rarely seen other than in meetings and regular duties of the king. After that he left to his chambers and stayed inside. No one knew why, no one ever saw him eat and no one dared to question with Heidr hidden in the shadows.

* * *

Loki walked into his kings chambers and shut the door. He discarded his armor on top of a nearby table and walked over to a heated bath the size of a pool. He walked to the edge and kneeled down, glazing the water smoothly with his hand. The image on the water changed change to himself though rather different. He had dark circles under his eyes and a gag wrapped around his mouth. The man in the water was taking slow labored breaths, everything about him looked sickly. Loki shifted slightly, and the man in the water moved with him. Loki paused, puzzled for a second and shifted again. He got a better look at the water man's chest which was punctured and rotting. Black slowly spread for the wound and streams of blood trickled down.

Loki waved his hand over the water again. The man he saw was unrecognizable, a figment of his imagination. Loki lowered himself down into the water and let the heat absorb into his body. His head dipped beneath the surface and his hair stained the water like thick ink. Not once had his hair been cut and it swam around his neck and head making the excessive length look more predominate. He opened his eyes to see a red figure standing above him, blurred by the water.

Loki burst through the surface and turned to see Heidr above him.

"Must I again dear?" Loki unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Yes, Loki. You are still weak." She dipped her legs into the pool and Loki wadded up and rested his head on her knees.

"Ok, but tomorrow I want to go to the feast."

"I promise. Sleep well." She waved a hand over his head and the pale god's body slowly slumped. Once his breathing had slowed and even out, Heidr stood up suddenly and screamed. She started to thrash and kick at the water and noticed Loki's lifeless body floating. "Shit."

She grabbed Loki by the ankles and dragged him out of the water.

"You are supposed to be dead by now!" She cursed and threw her hands to the air. Heidr then slumped down to the ground and pushed Loki onto his back. She spoke a few words in a forgotten tongue and revealed Loki's true form; he looked deathly. Every part of him was sunken in and pale, except for the slowly growing black spread of infection. Heidr's fingers slowly danced across the knife that patruded from the dying god's chest. And then she screamed again and punched the floor.

"I want to kill you so bad, but I can't risk killing you're body!" Heidr screamed at the top of her lungs as she kicked and thrashed on the ground. She grew breathless, and rested on her back looking up at the ceiling. She raised a hand in front of her face and scoffed as it faded slightly and solidified again. Her hand gently landed on her stomach and her eyes grew heavy until she could not hold them open any longer.

* * *

Heidr felt weak. Her head slowly rolled along her shoulder as she tried to look around, however she could not open her eyes. The woman started to panic and she heard a slow chant of angry voices get louder and louder. She felt her hands and feet bound and she tried to use her magic with no avail. Then she started to scream and the voices got louder. A large hand was cast down on her and grabbed her by her matted russet locks. The pain jolted her head back and she screamed as her eyes flew open.

Hundreds of men where now grabbing at her and inflicting blows. Her lily white skin started to discolor with strange shades of purple and black before her body went numb. She released a sigh of relief as her pain sensors began to shut down. Then a whole new pain tore through her stomach. She looked down to her abdomen that looked distorted and stained with red. Tears streamed down her face and she tried to scream but no sound would come out. Blood started to trickle down her body. Then one by one, more spears began to thrust through her stomach, but all were left in.

Heidr nearly fainted, but the gods around her chose to not be so nice as to let her miss her own death. She felt weak and sick, like she wanted to throw up. The men were now carrying her by the spears that were embedded into her body, and were walking her in a new direction. Every step they took shot another surge of pain throughout her body. Her eyes burned with tears and her throat was numb from fatal attempts at screaming. She relaxed her head limply on her shoulder deciding that the best thing was to attempt to pass out. Then she saw the glow from her half lidded eyes.

The fire blazed like Hel in front of her and she livened up with a new vigor. _Not again!_ She kicked and screamed, but the taller men had her high off the ground. The men rotated slightly to keep themselves from touching the evil flames that appeared to lick anything close. She screamed as the flames curled up her legs like vines, and she could hear her own blood drip and sizzle onto the ground. The last pain she felt was her skin crackle and ooze before departing her body.

* * *

Heidr woke up scared pooled in her own sweat and urine. She stripped from her dress and glided across the now cooled bath water. After regaining her composure, she used what little magic she had left to lift Loki's body to the royal bed. After all she had to take care of this new body she planned on inhabiting, one she would have inhabited already if Loki's soul had left already. She needed a plan to make the process go quicker before the body deteriorated from too much infection. His soul should have left to Helhiem at the moment he sat on the throne after killing his father, but something was keeping him strong.

* * *

"Thank you." Frigga turned up to face Heimdall who had shared his vision with her. They had both watched Heidr as she threw a tantrum and dreamed. "I now know how to save my son, as always your services have been most helpful to the kingdom."

"Will Loki remain King?" Heimdall stared into nothingness and his deep monotone voice rumbled off the edge of the broken bridge.

"Yes. My son will mourn for the loss of his father and brother, but I have no doubt that he will be a just king." Her eyes watered, be she straightened her back and turned on her heel towards the castle. She needed to make preparations to save her son at all costs. She refused to stand shocked and watch him die like Odin and Thor.

**To Be Continued...**

Man, I think I'm just going stop asking for comments because I never get them. So, comment only if you feel provoked to.


End file.
